The Best Part
by kelles
Summary: Walter & Seras fluff, set in the animeverse. Walter finds a way to bring a little pleasure into the life of his favorite female vampire.


**Authors' Note: **This is set in the anime – no particular timeline. It is Walter/Seras fluff. I used the premise for the story that vampires could eat foods that were not truly solid (pudding, mousse, jello, etc).

**Disclaimer: **Hellsing is owned by Kohta Hirano.

* * *

Seras Victoria walked past the kitchen on the way back to her room and sighed. All of the staff was busy preparing a seven course meal, everything from appetizers to desert. And she couldn't eat any of it, not one nibble. She glanced at the blood packet in her hand and tried to ignore the aroma of the beef pot roast and sweet potatoes. "Bloody hell," Seras muttered.

Andy, one of the soldiers that Seras was friendly with smiled at her. He was a good natured young man and didn't seem to mind that Seras was the same monster that he hunted. "Something wrong, Miss Victoria?"

Seras jumped when she heard his voice. "Andy! Sorry, I didn't know you were even there. I suppose I was lost in my memories." She shrugged. "This time of year always makes me think of my mum and dad."

Andy smiled at Seras. "Yes, I'm relieved that Sir Integral decided to let us go home for the holiday. I can't wait to eat some of my mum's apple cobbler. But is that why you cursed?"

"Oh that---not really, Andy. It is just…the food. I can't eat any of it and everything smells so delicious."

The soldier nodded, "I agree, Miss Victoria. It's nice of Sir Integral to have such a big feast for us. She's seems to be in better spirits lately."

_Yes,_ thought Seras, _and so does my Master. _She almost giggled at the image of the two of them together. The vampire wondered if they argued in the bedroom as well. "Well I guess I should---"

A few soldiers walked by them and started to laugh. "Hey you two - why don't you just get a room?" One of them yelled out. The question made both Seras and Andy blush.

"Shut up! Damn, we're only talking." Andy smiled weakly at her. "They love to harass me about everything. Guess that is what happens to the new guy, huh? Well, if I don't see you before the holiday…have a Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Andy. Merry Christmas to you, too and have a piece of your mum's cobbler for me." Seras said to him, feeling just a little bit jealous that she wasn't going home to her mum's for the holidays.

---

Walter Dolneaz watched the police girl walk back to her room. He had wanted to talk with her but the soldier spoke to her first. A part of him envied the young fellow. Seras Victoria would certainly never look at him the same way she had at the youth. Walter was an old man now and he did not entertain any thoughts that Seras Victoria could ever be interested in him. The butler did, however, enjoy watching her when she was unaware of his presence, although he always felt guilty afterwards. If Seras ever caught him, would she think of him as a dirty old man, pervert, or something worse? Walter wondered if the risk of getting caught was part of the thrill. No harm could come from just looking, or could it? Walter almost chuckled at his own behavior. _Perhaps I am a dirty old man, after all. _

As the butler went on with his duties, he could not get Seras Victoria off of his mind. She had seemed so sad today and his heart ached for her. He felt foolish for even thinking about her in such a romantic way but Walter could not help himself. Seras Victoria had stolen his heart and he had to help her. _There must,_ he thought, _be a way that she could enjoy some type of food besides blood on the holiday. _An idea came to butler. _I wonder if she could have that. It's not really food.… _The butler couldn't help but grin as he walked down the steps to see his old comrade, Lord Alucard.

---

Seras Victoria sat alone in her room and she could still smell the delicious food. _I don't understand,_ she thought, _why I was given a superior sense of smell if I can't even eat. _Seras was certain that Alucard would tell her that the sense of smell was for survival or battle, not to enjoy human food. Boring explanations, even if they were true, did nothing to stop the torment that the aroma of a home cooked meal caused her.

She sat on her bed and looked at the old photo albums from her childhood. Seras did not reminisce about her family often, but she could not help herself during this time of year. Christmas had always been her favourite time of year when she was a little girl. Since she had become a vampire, it was poor torture.

"Miss Victoria, are you sure you won't join us?" Andy was outside her door. "There is plenty of food."

Seras sighed; she could not bare to be around all of that food. "No thank you, Andy. I'm not feeling well."

"Oh all right." Andy said, his voice filled with disappointment.

Seras heard his footsteps as he walked away and she felt awful. Andy was a sweet guy but it wasn't as if he could ever be interested her. No one would ever like her in that way. Alucard was obsessed with Integral and he was more like a father or teacher to her than anything. She smiled as the image of Walter crossed her mind. He was older but Walter was younger than Alucard, wasn't he? And the butler certainly was not like any older man she had ever known.

She was just drifting off to sleep when there was another knock on the door. _Who in the bloody hell could that be? _She got up to answer it and was surprised to see it was Walter with a covered dinner tray.

"May I come in for second, Miss Victoria?" Walter asked politely.

"Sure Walter, but don't you know that I can't---"

Walter walked into the room and set the tray down. As he lifted the lid from the tray, he watched Seras Victoria's eyes get bigger. "Sit down, Miss Victoria, so you can enjoy this."

"But, I can't." She said while looking at the delicious food that Walter had brought. Her mouth watered at the sight of the items on the tray: Vanilla mousse with whipped cream in a fancy sundae glass, a bowl of red jello with a dab of cream on top, and a mug of hot spiced apple cider.

"Ahh, but you can, Miss Victoria. I took the luxury of talking to Lord Alucard. After a little complaining about your insistence of holding on to human customs, he admitted that there are some 'foods' that you may enjoy. They really are not solid food, but I assure you they are delicious and they won't make you sick.

Seras smiled at Walter. "I can really eat them?" She asked.

Walter nodded at her, seeing her smile had made him happier than he had been in over 50 years. "Well, I'll leave you to your holiday feast."

"Wait---can you stay? I mean...unless you're busy or something." Seras said, unable to meet look at Walter's face. She was afraid he would say no.

Walter's eyes lit the moment he heard Seras' question. "Miss Victoria, I'd be delighted to stay. I'm afraid though, that there is only enough for you."

"That's okay, Walter." A moment of silence followed before she spoke again. "I'll share." Seras looked at him hopefully. As Walter sat down, Seras got a weird feeling, almost like butterflies in her stomach.

Seras took the first bite of the mousse and the taste was so heavenly that a small moan escaped her throat. The vampire expected to feel nauseous after the first bite, but she felt fine. She looked at Walter with just a hint of desire in her eyes. "Would you like some?" The question hung in the air between the two of them, both thinking about the double meaning.

Walter could barely get his words out. "Only if it pleases you," he replied.

Seras bit her lip and nodded. She started to hand the spoon to Walter but he surprised her by wrapping his hand around hers and bringing the spoon to his mouth. Walter held it there why he swallowed the mouthful of pudding slowly. Their eyes never left each other as Walter lowered the spoon. Instead of returning it to her, Walter dipped it in the moose and brought the spoon to Seras' mouth. He watched as she ate the pudding slowly and licked her lips slowly, savoring the taste and texture of the desert.

Walter found he was becoming aroused watching the young vampire eat the pudding. I should be ashamed of myself, getting her dessert so that I can watch her eat. But, it has been too long since I've had this sort of fun. He chuckled as he noticed there were still of pudding on her chin and lips. "Miss Victoria, you have some pudding on your chin."

"Oh I do?" She grabbed a napkin but Walter stopped her.

"May I, Miss Victoria?" Walter pulled the napkin from her hands and wiped her chin gently. He dropped it and wiped the pudding that remained from her lips. When he was finished, Walter traced her lips with his finger.

Seras did not know what came over her but when Walter moved his finger close to her lips, she could not resist. The vampire opened her mouth and sucked on his finger, enjoying the taste of his salty skin and traces of the pudding. Seras was careful not to bite him but she wanted to. She licked his finger until she heard him moan.

Walter traced Seras' fangs with his finger, pushing down until drops of blood started to flow into her mouth. The look of hunger in her eyes, made him hard.

The vampire could not resist the taste of fresh blood flowing in her mouth. She held Walter's hand and sucked hard to draw more blood out. It did not taste anything like the donated blood. No, Walter's blood was rich, strong, and a little sweet.

Walter moaned as he was affected by the swoon. _I had forgotten how good this fees _, he thought, remembering the times he had allowed Alucard to drink his blood. His body started to get weak and Walter knew he had better stop. He wasn't a young boy any longer. "Seras," he said weakly.

Seras froze when she heard him call her name. She licked the last drops of blood from her lips. "I'm sorry – are you okay?"

Walter grinned at her. "Miss Victoria, I have never been better."

Seras blushed at his comment. "I just couldn't help myself. But, I shouldn't have---"

Walter took her hand in his. "Miss Victoria, neither could I. As much as I hate to leave you, I must. I'm certain the dinner is finished upstairs and I'll be needed to help clean up and see off the soldiers."

"It's okay."

"You should come up after awhile, Miss Victoria. Several of the men were asking for you. I know that they would like to say goodbye before they leave." Walter told her.

"Did they really ask for me?" Seras asked.

"Yes, they did. That fellow Andy seems to have a special interest." Walter said.

"Oh Andy? We're just friends. He is a nice guy though." Seras replied. "Walter, I was wondering if maybe we could do something like this again? Well, not exactly like this but maybe we could have some tea or…something?"

Walter smiled at her question. "Yes, Miss Victoria, but only if you promise it can be the 'or something.'"

Seras watched as the butler walked out the door. The vampire grinned thinking about what the 'something' would be and how much fun she would have finding out.


End file.
